Behind Time
by bee.a bear
Summary: In between a conflict of heartbreak and betrayal, a near death experience makes Juvia Lockser travel back in time, in a certain period when the wisest king of Fiore rules. There, she encounters a handful of princes fighting for the throne, and falls in love with 4th Prince, Gray Fullbuster, whom people fear the most. [Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo AU]


**AN:** I've been obsessed with reading a Fairy Tail fan fiction about Juvia as Go Ha Jin/Hae Soo of Scarlet Heart Ryeo for a long time, but there aren't any so I decided to write one.

 **Disclaimer:** Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo and Fairy Tail are not mine.

 **#**

 **Behind Time**

By: xvmidnightstory

 **#**

Juvia Lockser has been walking aimlessly, wandering amidst the sea of tourist leisurely sightseeing towards the top of a valley where a quarry pit contains a crystal clear lake. The sun is setting and the whole place is enveloped with the warm, golden sunlight. And yet, all she feels is the cold, gentle wind seeping in her skin.

She crosses her arms below her chest warming herself up, and at the same time, seemingly holding herself together.

Juvia smiles bitterly when she sees a couple sharing an ice cream cone, playfully teasing each other. She had been meaning to come here with her best friend, Kiyo, and her boyfriend, Bora, for a long time now, but somehow they never got the time to come with. Her eyes suddenly welled up at the thought of them cheating on her behind her back, the memory so vivid that all she saw was red. Before she knew it, she was at the police station for assaulting her ex-best friend and kneeing her ex-boyfriend. At the mere thought of them hurls Juvia into a turmoil of emotions- anger, betrayal, hurt and longing.

She takes a deep breath, steadying herself while wiping the tears on her eyes.

She continues to climb up the stairs, heading towards the quarry, but mistakenly bumps into another person. "Watch it." The girl practically hissed. Juvia mumbled an apology, and the girl just shrugs her of in annoyance.

She side steps and continues ascending without looking back.

By the time she reaches the top, the sun had already set, and almost everyone is going home. Juvia flops herself on the wooden floor at the roped area beside the water. The picnic grove was well-lighted with hundreds of small, glowing bulbs strung together. Many families are setting their dinner on the benches that were scattered everywhere. She fumbles inside her bag and takes out a can of beer. She looks up and stared at the beautiful, glowing moon, gulping the beer.

"Ah, what a fantastic night to celebrate your anniversary." She mumbles out sarcastically.

A man coughed beside her and eyes the can of beer on her hand with longing. The man was probably in his forties, his face slightly wrinkled and smudged with dirt. He looked like a man who ran away years ago, carrying a travel bag, and looked slightly beaten up.

Noticing this, she offers the beer to the man and he quickly snatches it up for a swig.

"Mister." Juvia calls out, staring at the lake in front of her. "Have you ever wanted to sleep for a hundred or a thousand years?"

The man ought to listen, and Juvia continues. "Everything keeps going wrong and you don't see any hopes of it getting better.

You tell yourself, "I'm sure things will get better." Then another thing goes wrong." She chuckles out bitterly.

"Juvia," she slurred, "would just prefer to fall asleep and never wake up again." She pauses a bit, struggling to contain the tears in her eyes.

The man nodded in agreement, probably having dealt with a similar situation.

"Juvia wants to forget everything. But it's not working."

The man looks at her.

"The jerk who left Juvia with a pile of debt," she frowns at the thought of Bora. "And the wench who fooled Juvia and ran off with him."

She felt something wet on her cheeks, and failed to realized that she was already crying like the pathetic girl she was.

"Juvia should have never trusted anyone." She hugged her legs and buried her face on her knees.

"Your life can't change just because you want it to." The man's voice was hoarse, and she was speaking to Juvia as if he's rubbing it on her face and it irked her. But she ignored it.

"Maybe if you died and came back alive again." He dozed off, sleeping on his bag.

Juvia sobbed. The man was right. She should just die already and proceed to the afterlife. She patted her heart a few times, trying to shake off her emotions, but it was no use. Juvia steadied herself up and grabbed her purse.

A little boy approaches the rope and grabs it tightly, crouching down, using a foot to reach something out. Juvia sniffles and turns her back, ready to go home and watch a load of rom-coms to cope with her heart break.

 _Splash._

She quickly turns around and find that the kid was no longer there, but was already in the middle of the lake. The kid had no life-vest on, and his feet kicking must have brought him in that place.

He was drowning.

Before she knew it, her body was making movements of its own. She jumped down the ledge, which was the nearest from the boy and swam towards him. She could hear cries from the grove- the parents, the strangers. It was a good thing that she was a good swimmer, if she wasn't, the boy may have already drowned.

She reached the boy in time and grabbed him, pulling him while swimming back to the ledge. The father, pulled him out and hugged him crying, as well as the mother. The water was dark and cold. Shivering she reached out for the hand offered to her by a stranger, but she felt a pull down her legs and gasped.

Juvia was drowning.

She was trying not to breathe but the lack of oxygen made her lungs hurt real bad.

" _Juvia-nee, can you make me look pretty tonight?"_ An image of Kiyo's warm smile contorts into an evil grin. She kicked her feet back up, trying to put herself up the surface, but it was no use.

" _I can't come today Juvia, I have to work overtime_." _Bora reasoned out_. Juvia was planning to surprise him that day, but unexpectedly it was her.

" _He never loved you- he used you for money."_ _Kiyo smirked_

It felt like there was an invisible rope tied on her feet, pulling her down.

" _How dare you!"_ _Juvia was already pulling Kiyo's hair._

She gasped, water finally entering her system. She could see the bubbles of oxygen coming out of her mouth. Slowly, she felt herself weaken but her hands still reach out in hope that someone will save her.

The last thing she saw was the faded glow of the moon before she lost consciousness.

 **#**

 _You can pass me by because you_

 _Forgot about me_

 _Because until you remember I will_

 _Wait for you…_

 _Xiumin, Baekhyun & Chen (EXO) – For You_

 **#**

 **AN:** And there you have it! I'd recommend you to watch Moon Lovers if you like the concept of tragedy and romance. Although I decided to make a lot of changes, like instead of having half-siblings (princes), I'd make them cousins. The old and wise king of course, will be none other than Makarov Dreyar. There will be a lot of changes so expect a lot of OOC, but nonetheless I won't make it too extreme. I still need to get them into character.


End file.
